Curiosity can Kill
by Bun-Bun-YamiKathy
Summary: Shuchi wants to show Yuki hes brave and goes to a haunted house. But what if K and crew decide to follow him? And what will Yuki and Tohma do about it? . Please read. Parings YukiShuichi, HiroK, TohmaShuichi. Changes can be made ;).
1. Default Chapter

LaLiHo! ^o^ Oi! This is Katt speakin to ye! Mwahaha so you dare to read my stories huh?---*she`s showing off*  
  
Disclaimer: I do own gravitation so sue me! (- *she`s lying XD*  
  
**********************************************************************Bunny Productions *********  
  
"Curiosity can kill"  
Chapter 1 (This you get for being such a Baka!)  
  
The old wooden door slowly opened as it creaked and sent splinters flying everywhere. Inside wasn't more welcoming than outside, the house was filled with a musty odor, totally unpleasant for the pink-headed singer. He held his nose as soon as he got there and stood in the middle of the hall, examining the place. Everything was falling apart, windows were broken, furniture was rusty and the house creaked with every step he made. Not to mention the lack of light, it really looked like a haunted house. Then his eyes met the stairs, it was a long way up and they didn't look safe enough. His mind then went back to the previous day which had led him to this destiny, strange as it was:  
  
*FLASHBACK* Tv announcement:- Now we interrupt the Powerpuff girls to bring this special announcement. "Aww, why do they do this?, it was getting to the part where Mojo dresses as a girl and uses ponytails ((not that I like this show but this chapter truly exists o.0) ", cried Shuichi as he drew himself back in the couch and took a sip of his coke. "Hey Yuki, you said you were coming to watch tv with me!". The cute blonde poked his head from the kitchen, "I'll be there in a minute, im on the phone", he signaled the phone he was holding. Shuichi smiled "Ok but don't be late!". "Yeh Yeh Baka!", murmured Yuki.  
  
The pink-haired singer took a long sip of his coke-*next part of tv announcement*- and he`s offering 10,000000 to the ones that can survive a week in his old mansion. Information, dial # 333-destiny, please ask for Mr. Yamato. At this moment Yuki entered the room and sat next to his koibito only to be greeted by a spit of coke on his face from Shuichi. "10 million dollars!! , the guy is out of his mind!", cried the brat with spilled coke all over his pants and shirt. "You Baka!", shouted Yuki as he ran for a towel to clean his face. "See Yuki we may win, lets go!", said Shuichi when his koibito came back to the couch. "Heh.you.in a haunted house? Mwahahahhaa please, you'll die the minute you enter there, you have no guts!", laughed Yuki. "Yuki! I can be mature enough to.". But no matter how Shuichi tried to convince his koibito, Yuki kept laughing.  
  
Later that night when they went to bed, there was only one thing in the brat`s head "I'll prove Yuki wrong!, I'll spend the week and win the money". And with that he slept silently in his dear blonde`s arms. *End of Flashback*  
  
Shuichi sighed as he bravely took a step .It made noise but no breaking, he took another and another and so until he got to the second floor *Hint: The mansion is like 3 floors high with an attic and a basement. Yeh, big enough to be spooky ^o^*. It was a large hall with a door to each side. The singer reluctantly placed his hand on the first doorknob and turned it. The room was in total darkness. "As expected", murmured Shuichi trying to sound cool to himself but there was nervousness in his voice. He opened his backpack and took out a flashlight. Then he slowly got in and turned it on. He gasped at the sight. The room wasn't bad not at all, it looked kind of medieval, the bed was nicely made with white bedsheets, the windows had large red curtains with golden stripes, it had its own bathroom and wardrobe. He also found some clothes in there, but the weird thing was they were the ones used nowadays, like if another teenager had put all his clothes there. "Well, seems they really want me comfortable", said Shuichi smiling to himself as he set his backpack on the floor. "I'll take a bath!". Suddenly his stomach growled. "But I'll get something to eat first!". The genki brat ran downstairs now overconfident on his good luck, perhaps too overconfident that he couldn't notice the missing last stair as he fell, face first on the floor.  
  
"Owww!!", he cried holding his bleeding nose, a single tear escaping his violet eyes. "Hey Shu, you ok?", a vague image of Yuki bending down to help him came to his mind, as his smile enlightened the brat`s day. "Y-Yuki", murmured the singer, as he helped himself up and started cleaning his nose. "Im always so dependent on you, now I'll change and stop being the coward I am", he vowed to himself.  
  
The kitchen also gave him a great surprise. It was as large as the halls and it had a feast served on it, and it was all for him!. "Whoa, Yuki, too bad you're missing this!", cried Shuichi as he started eating ^^. Too immersed he was in his happiness that he didn't notice the cautious eyes watching him from the stairs, the evil grin on its face and the line of fangs showing from side to side. "Later", the raspy voice whispered as the dark creature vanished into the wind, waiting for the night to come so he could meet his visitor closer.  
  
************************************************************ Late that afternoon *Hint: Shuichi escaped after Yuki left for work at 8:00 a.m. *  
  
Yuki opened the door to his department as he let out a long sigh. It had been a boring day without his Shu-chan and he needed some of the love and crazyness of his stupid koibito right now. His heart jumped as the welcoming he expected didn't come. "Shu?", he asked loudly but to his surprise there was no answer. He ran to their bedroom and found a note, he took it and read it carefully ,  
  
Dear YUKI :  
  
Im gonna prove you im brave, I went to the haunted house to win the 10,000000 for us ^o^. Please don't be angry at me!!  
  
Love, your Shu-chan "Baka", whispered Yuki sighing but he saw a second note and read it too,  
  
Dear Mr. Yuki:  
  
This is K san, Hiro, Fujisaki, Ryuichi and Tatsuha. We went after Shuichi, we also want to win the 10, 000000 ^o^. We'll take care of him, please don't worry.  
Ummm..bye. the guys!  
  
"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka", said Yuki for each of the names written on the paper. Then he got an idea and smiled "Baka", he whispered faintly as he wrote his name beneath Shu-chan. "Poor guys if they want to get scared..", he smiled a tricky smile as he took the phone and dialed Tohma`s number. "This is gonna be fun", he thought. k!!! End of first chappy! Plz reply I'll be very happy ^o^. Cya next time ;). 


	2. Unexpected Visitor

Waaah!! * hits herself on head with hammer * Gomenasai!! I haven't finished schtory cuz my teacher ordered me to write a story as a final proyect and it replaced this one XC. Don't worry, somehow I`ll manage to finish them both ;).  
  
Btw thankies for the reviews : Lil Yaten Fae, Destiny Lot and Hikaru Itsuko XD !!!! yay!! *hugz em all* K time to rock!  
  
Chappie 2 "Unexpected Visit"  
  
(The typical bath scene ;) * girls cheer * ) Shu-chan hummed the rage Beat song as he let the hot water run through his body, he was feeling more comforted than ever and it was a surprise since he did it all without Yuki. "Hmm this doesn't look like a haunted mansion after all, it more like a relaxing hotel, im glad I came here", grinning he turned to look at the window, outside it wasn`t so dark after all, beautiful moonlight lit the sky and made the stars even brighter. "It looks so romantic, wish Yuki were here". Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang from outside the bathroom. "Yeeek!! It is a haunted house after all!!", he cried started as he dove into the water to hide.  
  
Meanwhile, K was trying not to laugh his head off, as he made "booing "noises and slammed doors. "Hey K, its enough, Shu-chan can get really scared", said Hiro placing a hand on K`s shoulder. "EEEKKK GAY!", cried K , dashing out of the room. "whats wrong with the guy?", asked Fujisaki raising an eyebrow. Hiro sweatdropped, "Lets hope Shu didn't pee his pants". "YOU JERK!", they heard a voice as Hiro received a hard blow on the head with a shampoo container. "How could you!", cried Shuichi, a small towel covering his fragile body, tears streaming down his violet eyes. "What are you doing here! I was supposed to come alone!". "Ma ma. Shuichi- kun.Hiro-san was just worried about you so we came here to help.", Fujisaki raised his hand in front of himself. "Agh.Shu..geez man don't hit me like that, we both know you`ll be terrified out here on your own". "So you actually think im such a scaredycat and that im not gonna make it?". "Ummm.", began Hiro but Shuichi angrily pushed him away and went over the drawers to fetch his clothes. "That's enough,! , I can`t believe my best friend can`t trust me a bit!", ranted Shuichi as he yanked open the drawer, but to everyone`s surprise two claws emerged from the drawer and pulled Shuichi inside. "Shu!!", cried Hiro in horror as his friend disappeared into the darkness. **************************************************************************** ***** "Heh heh, you can`t hide forever my little Ryu-chan" whispered Tatsuha as he poked his head under a bed. Immeadiately, Ryuichi pulled Tatsuha with him under the bed. "It's a little dark in here, Tatsuha, want to play?", asked Ryuichi, putting on a sexy face for his boyfriend. ( oh did I mention Ryu-chan is already Tatsuha`s bf,? And that they are both a pair or hentais? XD!!). "Sure Nanoda!", laughed Tatsuha as he felt his koibito`s arms wrapped around him. "Ugh I need more space", murmured Ryuichi as he vainly tried to get on top of his bf. "Hey look!, whats this little stick doing here?", asked Tatusha as he moved a weird wooden stick from the bedside. Suddenly the floor disappeared behind them and they fell into the darkness. "Aghhhhhh!", was the last words they could say. **************************************************************************** ****** "Hahahaha, stupid Hiro, he really thought I was scared of him, but this is my opportunity to win the money, it turned into a competition", thought K san to himself as he walked through a dark hall. He realized too late that, the further he got in, the darkrer it got. "Damn, can`t see a thing!", he said angrily as he fumbled with his pockets and took out a lamp. Turning it on, he focused the beam in front of him but what he saw made him drop the lamp. He had seen it, a pale face, red eyes.black clothes.what the hell was that?. K san bravely picked up the lamp again and lighted in front of him, this time the thing was gone. "Strange", he said as he backed away slowly and carefully. Suddenly he felt someone grabbing him by the waist, and another hand covering his mouth as he tried to scream. With surprising strength, the creature, threw him at the wall and pinned him by the arms against it. K san held his breath as he felt the other entity`s body close to his, he shivered.  
  
"Beautiful being, give me your light, I want to keep you as mine forever in this mansion", a raspy voice whispered in K`s ear. K struggled to talk until he realized he was holding his breath, slowly he swallowed some air. "Be mine forever!", the raspy voice continued now deeper than ever. K san`s eyes went wide as he felt the creature`s hands running through his body until they touched his sacred part. He moaned a bit but tried to control himself. The thing then licked K san`s lips and sent a cold chill through K`s body. "Yamete", whispered K. "No I will no stop until you are mine", continued the creature as it introduced his tongue into K`s mouth, it tasted like blood. "Great!, now im being raped by a monster and I can`t do nothing about it", thought K san angrily. Tears of anger rolled down his clear blue eyes as the kissing continued. "It can`t be.why me?". The creature hand then touched K-san`s face softly, one tear touched its fingers and the creature gasped and backed away. As soon as K san was free he used all his strength to escape.  
  
As soon as K was out of sight Seguchi Tohma appeared from the darkness, wearing night-vision glasses. "Eiri!", he cried startled, "I can`t believe I helped you do this, you weren`t supposed to rape K san just scare him!". The "creature", then took off the cloak revealing Yuki Eiri under them, his face a scarlet red. "G-gomenasai Tohma... demo... he somehow looked so cute I couldnt resist it, I mean when have you seen K-san so.fragile?, So reachable.". "But you made him cry!!", protested Tohma losing his temper. "I know.I never meant it. I just.Damn!", answered Yuki. "Im going home now Yuki, I wont help you anymore", Tohma then glared at Yuki but before he could walk away, a voice spoke :  
  
"How dare you bother my hosts!! You`re not leaving anymore, I want to play with you too!, You made me angry".  
  
"Stop fooling around Yuki", shouted Tohma really angry as he ran away. Yuki frowned and looked around the place, a cold shiver ran down his spine. "Tohma..", he whispered. "This time it wasn't my voice at all".  
  
Mwahahahaha!! Time to scare these people more ^o^. Don't worry, me`ll continue schtory on sunday and prolly have the end up by Tuesday next week ^o^. Beware cause some people are gonna die in this ficcy. Now who would you prefer to die first? Please answer or I`lll just do it myself "Meanie miney moe!" XD!!!!!! Cya!!!  
  
*******B-B-YK****** 


End file.
